Luigi's Obsession
by HaRo09
Summary: This is the sequel to the story Big Daisy Little World. Luigi becomes worried about how Daisy really feels about him. How will this affect his other relationships with his brother and Peach?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the sequel to Big Daisy Little World, written by Deji09 (one of my earlier accounts which I no longer have access to). This story is happening several years later from the previous, namely because it has been several years since I completed that story. I hope you enjoy it as it features some of the couples my fans have requested for me to write about. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They are owned by Nintendo. **

Luigi's Obsession 

Chapter 1: Jealousy

"_I want to tell you something Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed. _

"_What is it?" said Luigi, equally excited. _

"_I had the craziest dream ever! I grew like 20 feet and…" Luigi wasn't paying attention after that. He couldn't stop admiring her beauty. As he drove off into the sunset towards Sarasaland, he kept wondering who she really loved. Even though he was deeply in love with her, it almost seemed as if she only cared for him as a friend. _

** Four years later **

Luigi wakes up from a deep, reoccurring dream. It was something that happened four years ago, and he still can't stop thinking about it. Then suddenly, it hits him.

_Daisy never liked me; she loved Mario instead. _He then had the idea that could turn things around for the two of them.

"One word: Jealousy." He thought out loud. Mario then walks in the room.

"What was that Luigi?"

"Oh, it's nothing, my dear brother." Luigi smirked while thinking maniacally. Mario, with a confused look, stared at Luigi for a minute, and then he walked off.

** Maple and Plum **

Maple is sitting at a desk in the library reading, when all of a sudden, Plum shows up with an inquiry.

"Maple, I think it's time to take a break from studying for a couple of days." Plum was enthusiastic about something.

"Why would you say that?" Maple glanced up at Plum from her book.

"Well, remember when Daisy hadn't seen Mario and all of them for several years and she fell deep into depression?"

"I do."

"I want to prevent that from happening again. So I propose that we get all those guys from the Mushroom Kingdom and head over to Sarasaland."

While agreeing with that, Maple saves her place in her book and walks out of the library with Plum.

** Peach **

Peach sits in her bedroom, and while knitting a wool hat, someone knocks on her door.

"Come in!" The door opens up to Luigi.

"Good afternoon, Princess!" He greets her.

"Hello Luigi! How are you doing?" Peach greets him back.

"I'm doing great. Look Princess, I have something I need to talk to you about, something very important." His tone turns serious.

"Is something the matter?" She looks at him concerned.

"It's about Daisy." Luigi sighs, while holding back tears. Peach watches him while feeling sympathetic towards him.

"She doesn't really care about me at all." He says this as tears fall down his face. Peach jumps out of her chair to embrace him. She wraps her arms around him very tightly while laying her head on his chest. He returns the embrace and lays his head on top of hers.

** Mario **

Mario steps through the doors to his house from a nice long run when his telephone rings.

"Hello?" He picks it up.

"Hey Mario, it's Plum. Maple and I have a proposal." Plum responds back.

"What would that be?"

"That you gather Peach and Luigi and go down with us to Sarasaland to visit Daisy. It has been quite a long time since we last saw her, and I don't want another one of those episodes again."

Mario reflects back on what happened four years ago, and he quickly agrees to this plan.

"Sure thing!"

"Ok great, let me know when you get Luigi and Peach's approval so we can all head down there."

"You got it!" Mario hangs up then gets ready to head out over to Peach's castle.

** Peach and Luigi **

Peach is still in Luigi's arms consoling him as he is still crying about Daisy.

"Luigi, I don't think Daisy hates you. In fact, I think she does like you. You just need to spend more time with her." She said while rubbing his back.

"That's not true. She only flirted with me because she thought it was funny. I always saw her laughing behind her back whenever she got me to blush. It was embarrassing! She just likes messing with me."

"Somehow, I don't think that's true."

"It is! Who she really likes is Mario! She tried to play it off by saying all of that was a dream. What? Does she think I'm stupid?"

"No!" Peach suddenly lets go of the embrace and glares up at Luigi. He stares down at her with a painful expression.

"Luigi," Peach softened her tone. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she thought it was only a dream? Remember, her head was kind of messed up with that depression."

Luigi stared back in disbelief. He wanted to see this for himself. Then Peach opened her mouth to say something when Mario walks in the room.

"Oh, Luigi, I'm glad to see you here! Maple and Plum have made a proposal. They want all of us to go down with them to visit Daisy. What do you guys think?"

Peach looks up to Luigi and says, "I'm ok with that. What about you Luigi?"

Luigi looks back and says, "Yeah, I'm cool with it."

"Alright then, let's all get ready to head out. Luigi, you should come back with me." Mario says.

"Ok, see you later Peach." He waves good bye. Peach waves back with a smile as the Mario brothers leave the room.

When Mario and Luigi get back to their respective homes, Mario heads to the phone room to contact Plum.

"Ring! Ring!" The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Plum?" Mario replies.

"No, this is Maple. Is this Mario?" Maple responds.

"Oh, hey Maple, yes it is. I just wanted to call to let ya'll know what Peach and Luigi have approved to head down to Sarasaland with you two."

"Oh, awesome! I'll let Plum know right away. See you guys later."

"Right, see you later." Mario hangs up the phone.

** End of Chapter **

**So that's the end of chapter one. Chapter two should be up in the next week or so. Not making any promises because I'll be busy all week, but I'll get it up as soon as possible. Please let me know how I'm doing by reviewing below. Thank you, and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I don't really have much to say now, so I'll just get this Disclaimer out of the way…**

**I only own Doctor Pawn, the rest are owned by Nintendo.**

**Well, see ya'll at the end of this chapter~**

Luigi's Obsession

Chapter 2: Destruction

"Ok guys, let's head out! Maple and Plum are waiting for us." Mario heads out to his kart along with Luigi and Peach. The weather is perfect today, especially for a long drive.

"But Mario, why don't we just take the helicopter?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, it's a long drive to Sarasaland from here." Luigi added.

"Ok, let's get Toad to fly us over there. That's definitely faster and safer." Mario agreed.

So after a few phone calls, and a little bit of hassling over the phone, Toad finally came out with the helicopter.

"Toad, why won't you just stay with us at Sarasaland?" Peach asked.

"I don't want to!" Toad cried. He reluctantly started to fly away.

** Maple and Plum **

The two princesses of Monstro Land are heading down a dark hallway to outside where there is a field of pipes, each leading to various lands around the worlds. They enter into the pipe that says, "Chai Town". When they exit the pipe, they find themselves in an empty field about half a mile away from Sarasaland's capitol city.

"I've never taken that pipe before." Maple states as she looks back to where she fell onto the ground.

"Yeah, let's go. Mario and the gang should be getting here soon." Plum rushed her. They start heading out, when all of a sudden, a green beam out of nowhere hits Plum dead on the face. It knocks her cold and unconscious, then she collapses. Maple sees this and runs as fast as she can to grab Plum, then she proceeds to get out of there. The same beam starts flashing but misses her. It shoots about 20 more beams when it finally hits her on the back of the head.

"Ugh…looks like this is it." She mumbles. Then as everything slowly goes black for her, she hears a loud crash and boom.

** Tatanga **

The purple alien, also known as Tatanga, is seen trapped inside his spaceship. After Toad saw what he was doing to the Monstro Land princesses, he decided to step in and shoot down the evil alien. Tatanga pushes the debris out of the way and pulls out his space gun. Toad then lands the helicopter and lets the Mario brothers out. They are using the power of the Fire Flower to shoot fireballs at this alien.

"Mario, I'll hold Tatanga off and you get the girls." Luigi exclaimed. Mario nods and heads over to where Maple and Plum are.

"Tatanga, what are you trying to accomplish?" Luigi shoots a few more fireballs at him.

"That is none of your business!" Tatanga exclaims as he shoots more beams at Luigi. The fireballs are canceling out the beams.

Meanwhile, Mario goes inside the helicopter to call Daisy on his phone.

"Hey Daisy, it's Mario. Tatanga has attacked Maple and Plum, and Luigi is trying to ward him off. But it is not working. We need your help." Mario explained.

"Where are ya'll at?" Daisy replied.

"About half a mile south from Chai Town"

"On it!" Then the phone was cut off. Mario sits in the helicopter for two minutes to rest, when suddenly, he hears a large crash and a screech from someone with a nasally, high pitched voice. Luigi then runs into the helicopter with black soot all over his face and hands.

"Mario did you see that? Tatanga just flew out of nowhere! Even I didn't know what hit him!" Luigi excitedly said while moving his arms around trying to explain to him what happened.

"I didn't see it, but I think I know what happened." Mario smirked.

"Okay? Well, how are the girls?" He said, looking around the helicopter for them.

"I don't know. They haven't woken up yet. We should get them to a doctor soon."

"Yeah, let's go." And with that, Toad lifted up the copter towards Chai Town.

** Daisy and Toadette **

Daisy is pacing around a board room, and Toadette is standing there just watching her.

"Do you know what is taking them so long?" She asks Toadette.

"I do not, your highness. But I'm sure they're fine. You, yourself saw Tatanga blow away through the sky. What else could there possibly be out there to get them?" Toadette reasoned with her.

"Well, there's Bowser, but why would he want Maple and Plum? I'm still trying to figure out why Tatanga wanted those two. I'm sure he saw the helicopter with Peach and the Mario Bros. Why didn't he go for them instead?" She stresses even further.

"It was probably because he wanted to take over their kingdom. He thought, 'Two helpless girls shouldn't have a chance against me.' He's just being selfish as usual."

"I guess you're right." Then a Pompeii enters in the room with an announcement.

"Princess Daisy, you have several guests waiting for you in the lobby."

"And who are these guests?"

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Maple, and Princess Plum"

"Whew, what a relief, I will be out there in a minute." Then she turns to Toadette, "Looks like you were right." Toadette smiles back as Daisy leaves the room.

** Mario, Luigi, Peach, Maple, and Plum **

The whole crew is sitting on the couches waiting for Daisy to show up, except for Maple and Plum who are still knocked out cold.

"Man, you would think she would be dashing out from wherever she is just to see us." Peach said sarcastically. Then instantly, the group sees Daisy running as fast as she can down to greet them.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you made it here…somewhat safely." She looks at Maple and Plum with a horrific expression.

"What happened to them? Is that what Tatanga did?"

"Yeah, Toad said he saw the beam hit them on the head, and they've been like that ever since." Mario replied.

"We need to get them to a doctor!" Luigi said worriedly. Daisy, wide-eyed, nods to this statement.

** Doctor Pawn and the Gang **

Mario and Luigi are in the front while carrying Maple and Plum. They all rush into the doctor's office.

"We need a doctor ASAP! These girls have been attacked!" Mario exclaimed to the receptionist. The Pompeii at the desk took one look at the girls and went in the back. About a minute later, the doctor comes out to take the girls back.

"You all may come back with them. This does look quite serious." He spoke calmly. The group said nothing but went back there.

The room they followed the doctor back to looked simple and calming. It was a very pale shade of blue, and with the sunlight coming in from the windows, it made it brighter.

"Now let's start with introductions. My name is Dr. Pawn." The doctor introduced himself.

"I'm Mario, this is my brother Luigi. That's Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is her cousin, Princess Daisy of…well here." Mario was cut off.

"Yes, yes, I know of Princess Daisy. Now who are these two young girls?" Dr. Pawn referred to the injured girls.

"That one is Princess Maple, and the other is Princess Plum, both from Monstro Land."

"Ah, I see. So, what brings them in today?"

"On their way over here, the evil alien that attacked my kingdom and I once, named Tatanga, came to attack them. Thankfully, the Mario brothers were there to protect them, but by that time, both of them have been hit by Tatanga's laser." Daisy explained.

"And just were did Tatanga hit them?"

"On the head" Mario replied.

"I see. Well, they now require an MRI to see what's going on in their heads."

"Be careful." Daisy mumbled.

"What was that, Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"I didn't say anything."

By that time, Maple and Plum had already been taken to their MRIs.

** Doctor Pawn, Maple, and Plum **

Maple went in first. After the doctor explained to the technician what had happened, he started the procedure. As soon as Maple's head was fully in the machine, the charts went off the walls. There was so much activity going on in Maple's head that it shocked the technician. Plum had the same results.

"Doctor, I haven't seen anything like this. I will have to do my research and get back with you." The technician explained.

"Yes, ma'am. Please hurry with that research. I don't want to keep our guests waiting."

"On it, sir. " And with that, the technician left the room.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's still boring, but I promise you, the following chapters will astound you. Please review this chapter and let me know how I can get better, or if there's anything you wish to see in the following chapters. I'm sorry I was kind of late posting this as I was busy all last week. I will try to post a new chapter every week, but I can't make any promises. Thank you for your patience as will not go un-awarded. **


End file.
